


Here there be Dragon

by zeo_nulla



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ( dont actually though.), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Basically chapter five is my own little circle of hell, Dragon Venom, Eddie is a Damsel, Eldritch venom, Fluff, Half human-dragon, Horde of preserved bodies, Horde of skulls, Human turned into something else, On a deep physical and spiritual level, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Preserving corpses for a blanket, Smut, Soul Binding, There will be fluff, Wanna see a pile of bodies and heads?!, What have I made?, care, fite me, not super Graphic but there is gore, over feeding, so warnings, when Eddie stops screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla
Summary: A sound like a thunderclap broke the sky and the guards looked up in obvious panic as they began to scramble away, A shadow cut over the sunbaked earth.“What in the hell is happening?”





	1. Not a damsel, But very distressed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! Ready for a romp into my mind?  
> No? Too bad!  
> (seriously though If you don't like gore don't read this okay? I don't want anyone getting uncomfortable and there will be death and violence. you have been warned.) 
> 
> As always you can click [Here](http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr, Feel free to shoot me a message! Now I am gonna pass out and rethink life byeee!~

Raising its head opal eyes shone in the rays of the new day sun. Its tail swept over the polished black floors of its cave home, a reflective obsidian that was cool under its paws yet not too stifling.

 

Other’s of its kind would often take to lofty high places or burrow into places so inaccessible that nothing could steal their horde, that would not do for them. Considering unwanted guests WERE its horde.

It grinned with its multiple sets of pearly white teeth and licked its snout with a long red tongue it could spend the day sucking the brains out of the last humans’ skulls that were piled in a separate corner from the bodies, all preserved in a perfect state of newly deceased thanks to its saliva.

Most dragons would breathe flames but they were not most dragons,

 

No, it was a bit of a looser, a black drake with no flames was not really desirable to be company of any of their kind though they did not really care they liked their solitude.

It rose up and shook itself scratching its long neck against a wall and grumbling over how inefficient that was, then it was onto the usual monotony of its day, sharpening its claws and organizing its horde.

 

At least until something interesting happened.

 

* * *

 

How did he even get here? He had to keep asking himself as he ran down the halls and corridors while being chased by guards, really what was wrong with him? Why did he decide that he should try to expose the Duke of his obvious crimes when the man had more resources than a lowly scribe?

 

Eddie just hated how this man was eating well while children and women were starving.

 

Annie would have told him to stop this, his pathetic desire for justice in a world with none, but the brave lady knight had found someone better than him in Daniel, a herbalist who was kind to everyone he met.

Dan would have not pulled this stunt, Dan would have just helped out people around town without trying to get to the source of the problem.

Eddie slipped down another corridor only to find himself trapped between a wall of stone and a wall of guards.

 

“Well, Well well, Edward Brock. You really do have a knack for sticking your nose in places where they don’t belong.”

 

Eddie grimaced as he heard the oil slick tone of Carlton Drake, Drake was a fitting last name for this ruthless duke. Though Eddie did not flinch even as the guards knocked him down.

 

“what should we do with him, sire?”

 

Drake looked at Eddie like he was a pile of dung disgust and contempt clear on his features that had never known a day of hardship.

 

“He wants to know my secret? I say we give him a front row seat.”

 

With a snap of immaculately groomed fingers the butt of a sword smashed upon Eddie’s skull and all he knew was blackness.

* * *

 

 

“So, um…where are we- “

The guard just yanked the chain holding Eddie’s hands bound in response making the scribe stumble and curse under his breath. Another guard was behind Eddie and he ignored the scribe’s existence too talking instead to his companion and fully acting like Eddie did not exist, like a jerk.

 

“Let’s just hurry up and get this done and leave him with the others, that place always gives me the creeps.”

 

“Me too, I don’t know why Drake has us go out and do this sometimes.”

 

Eddie decided instead to focus on the ground below his feet, well-trodden on and baked by the blazing sun overhead, in the distance he could see hills and trees but before that, he could hear crying and screaming…What in Gods name was happening?

That is when he saw it, a pit dug into the ground where the screams emanated from, pleading for help, the man’s stomach lurched as he realized Drake was leaving people here for dead and he started to struggle, fighting against the guards who were dragging him closer to the pit.

A sound like a thunderclap broke the sky and the guards looked up in obvious panic as they began to scramble away, A shadow cut over the sunbaked earth.

“What in the hell is happening?” 

* * *

 

It could not help the rumbling laugh that escaped it as it took flight, there were a few humans it could chase and it was very bored.

It ignored the pit and the bound human going for the ones that would fight.

Or at least it hoped that they would, however, they like most others became frozen and did not move.

So boring.

It licked them hoping to make them move but when only one was able to whimper and the other had passed out it knew that the fun was done, with a miffed growl it snaked its tongue around the conscious guard’s throat and squeezed.

 

With no small amount of satisfaction, it watched the man’s head pop off his neck, only the thinnest traces of where there was once a connection, the other guard was swept into the pit with a sweep of their tail as they bathed the body in their saliva to preserve it before it began to decay.

It looked over at the glassy eyes of the head and snorted with disgust but laved their tongue over the dead man’s flesh, with a flex of their tongue barbs protruded from it and scraped off the skin, muscle and fat.

Eyes were plucked out with the dexterous tapered tip of their tongue then the true meal began.

Their tongue acted like a syphon and could contract to be very thin so they could extract the delicious treat from the human’s skulls directly without having to mash them to a pulp with bones and ruin the flavour.

It purred and stacked the skull on top of the chest of the newly preserved body before turning to see the bound human was not there….it was running…this never happened.

 

It, of course, gave chase and overpowered it trapping the human under its forepaws but the human still struggled, not frozen at all.

 

**Fun.**

 

Eddie was hyperventilating as he was trapped under the massive beast, he had just seen this…this THING kill a man in one fell swoop then dine on him the way a picky child would by separating the carrots from the peas.

 

Opalescent eyes met Green and Eddie gulped up at it. This was it, he was going to die.

“H-hey, I um…I know you are probably going to eat me but um, could you maybe just, bite my head off instead of the squeezing thing?”

The creature looked at him and tilted its head and Eddie could not help but flinch. He was too scared, he was doing that thing where he started to talk just because he was anxious.

 

The great beast opened its mouth and the scribe screwed his eyes shut praying for Annie and Dan to be happy in their lives together.

He prepared for the worst and felt something warm coating him. He opened his eyes and screamed, seeing that tongue on him, he could not do this any more, fear was penetrating his every nerve and overriding his system and for the second time this day, he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

The dragon whined softly, had they broken it already? They wanted to keep this one’s head on it.

It was more interesting with its head, it made little noises. It softly lowered its large head against the human and trilled happily, the little thing just fell asleep they could feel it breathing. It coated its new prize with more of its saliva so it would smell like the rest of its horde and picked up both the living and dead human in one forepaw before taking to the skies with a delighted trill.

 

Where should they put their human?  Probably in the head pile since that was where all the special things went. It dove into a spiral in the air and did not slow using momentum to slide into their cave.

A labyrinth of tunnels was the only way out, that or a sheer drop from the main chamber which had a hole in it that they could squeeze through, it let light in but not the wind making it nice for sunning oneself.

They plopped the dead body on their pile unceremoniously while delicately adjusting the new skull on what was an intricate stack of skulls the width of a king-sized bed with the height of two full grown men stacked on top of one another.

It looked at Eddie, laying him out on the very top and watched him breathe…It was new having something alive in their lair

 

**Nice.**

 

It gave Eddie another soft lick on his face.

 

**Mine.**


	2. Peaches for free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is being taken care of even if he does not know it yet.  
> Venom Likes his treasure.  
> Ready for Eddie being taken care of by a giant lizard? I know I am!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is overfeeding someone in this chapter because venom knows jack diddly about portion control.  
> I would like to thank two people from the symbrock discord, they really helped me to write (and gave me awesome ideas!)

It awoke to a not so pleasant screeching from its skull pile, it felt annoyed for a split second before it just perked up, bodies sliding off of it as it quickly rose from its slumber to check on its treasure. It watched with delight as the little thing scooted away from them, not frozen and not dead.

Its tail thrashed back and forth with delight and it pressed its muzzle to the creature making it create more sounds, this thing was warmer than all the bodies in its pile and that was nice.

It licked the human on its face again despite the sounds It was making.

**Mine.**

* * *

Eddie Woke up and rubbed his back, he was sore all over, he felt sticky and his mouth and throat were dry and raw.

He tried to get up and that was his first mistake, opening his eyes he came face to face with a grinning white skull Brought him to scream, Then the dragon rising out of a mountain of headless corpses was the reason for his shrieking.

Then the heights were the third reason.

He froze and squeaked when the dragon pushed its large muzzle against his chest and he could feel a warmth radiating from smooth scales, He tentatively reached out a hand feeling its snout. The scales were not like steel, more like plates of leather the kind shields could be made of, flexible and lightweight but they could stop an arrow cold.

Then its mouth opened showing rows and rows of pearly teeth and he flinched before groaning with disgust as he was slobbered on for the second time to his knowledge, that is why he was sticky, dragon spit.

“Seriously? Stop, stop licking me!”

He tried to shove the creature’s face away and he felt a low grumble from it.

“Shit! Wait I’m sor-!”

That tongue was around his waist now and he was hyperventilating…but when he was not being squeezed to death and just, being carried he started to calm himself a bit.

He could not really see where they were going in the dark tunnels of the dragon’s lair but eventually, he saw a greenish light ahead and heard the dripping of water. He breathed out softly seeing a large cavern with an actual lake in the centre, water rushing in from a waterfall in the rocks.

The light was coming off some strange moss and all in all it looked like something out of a fairy-tale.

He supposed he could be in one now, he did not think dragons were actually real before yesterday.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the dragon waded into the water while still keeping a hold on him, it spread out its wings and Eddie gasped.

It looked like the night sky had been perfectly painted on the inside of those wings.

Without warning the creature flipped over onto it’s back and started floating in the water. It craned its long neck and placed Eddie on its chest with a warning growl, or at least what he assumed to be one.

Then Eddie remembered how dry his mouth was and, hoping the water was clean dunked his face in and took three large gulps before being pulled up by the dragon, gently tugged by the back of his tunic, it may have been him imposing human emotion on this beast, but he almost thought he saw worry on its features.

* * *

**No.**

They knew humans well enough to know what happened when they were submerged long enough.

It was normally funny to watch, but this.

Not funny.

It pulled the human up and it looked at them then reached out and softly touched its snout with an outstretched hand. The sensation was nice and the little creature was chittering away, it raised the corners of its mouth and patted its nose before lowering its hand.

Was this tiny thing trying to comfort it? What?

**New.**

**But, Not bad.**

**Little Treasure.**

That earned the little human another lick from it as it splashed in the water. Ever so carefully it scooped water up with its tail and doused the human so they sputtered, then on its newly clean body, it licked. This made it’s sent on the human more prominent and it rumbled with satisfaction, wrapping up the human in its tongue.

It felt the growling of its small one’s stomach and chortled, it remembered there were some trees in the valley with fruit…humans ate fruits so that would be safe.

It plopped the small jewel, its little treasure on its pile of skulls.

**_Stay._ **

Then it flew through the gap into the distance.

* * *

Eddie watched it and began to scramble, he looked at the tunnels. He could not see into the darkness, and the drop from the cliff would kill him, he was truly stuck…captive to this creature’s whims.

It hit him that really. it. did. Not. Matter.

No one knew he was gone, No one was left to care about him he was all alone, and that truly hurt the most. It did not matter if he lived or died, he did not exist, he was nothing.

He felt so cold, not just from the water drenching him. His body was shivering and all he could do was cry.

Nothing was okay, and it never would be.

In his sadness, he did not know that the sun had set, that the dragon was back and watching him until he felt something drop beside his head, slowly he opened his eyes, A peach had been splattered beside his head. He picked up the pulp and ate it with a soft whine, curling up, not even bothering to look up.

He did not have the energy for it, nothing was worth moving for, was it?

He barely responded when he felt the tongue cradling him, he just sighed and put his hand on the slick surface.

It was kinda pretty; the red was a stark contrast to the deep black. He did not really notice he had been stroking the slick surface until he was placed on the ground, surrounded by a mountain of peaches.

He actually had to raise an eyebrow at that and looked a the dragon who was laying close to the floor watching him in what one could only describe as: expectantly.

“Wait, all his is for me?... I”

Damn it all he was getting choked up over his. A little bit of kindness, but it just felt good, like he was cherished. Even if this thing was just doing it to keep him alive.

He picked up a peach and ate it, throwing the pit to the side.

The dragon kept watching so Eddie ate another, then another…After about ten peaches his slim frame felt like it was going to break. He tried to scoot away but a claw held him fast. He looked at the dragon who poked a peach with a claw and brought it to Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie cried, realizing this thing probably was just fattening him up.

Not that it mattered if he was eaten anyway, and with that resignation he ate and continued to eat until the pile was gone, his stomach was bulging and he felt too full. He whimpered as the dragon slid its tongue under him.

Just thinking this was it and praying for it to be quick, but the dragon instead was sliding with him under the pile of somehow preserved, not gross smelling dead bodies. He was placed between the beast’s front paws and he felt that dexterous tongue rubbing his stomach.

It actually made him feel a bit better despite his fear.

Soon, full and warm he fell asleep.

* * *

It purred with pleasure seeing it’s small gem sleep between its paws, full of food, clean, covered in it’s sent and safe.

Though it looked at the state of its treasure and its nose curled. The small one was thin, raggedy, clothing that did not fit hanging from his frame, its hair was wild. No this would not do, it’s new treasure must be perfect, in looks as it was in spirit.

**Don’t worry my small star, we will make you better.**

**You will never want for anything, you are our treasure.**

It rested its head next to the slumbering human and listened to its breathing until they too fell asleep.


	3. Dragon spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about some dragon anatomy and meet an unwanted visitor,   
> What does Drake want with dragon spit anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing terrible in this chapter of note. so enjoy, If you dislike spit, well, There is a lot of licking in this fic, sorry.   
> I am also a busy bee so sorry if I am late for my other works!

****

It had been a week or so since his kidnapping, and honestly, Eddie had never looked better.

He was still thin but was gaining muscle mass again and he looked and felt clean, though the dragon still insisted on scenting him. At least that is what he thought it was doing, marking him with it’s sent and saliva like the dead bodies.

Still, he was being cared for, it was kind of nice in its own freaky way.

 

Like the day the dragon brought back a dead archer so Eddie could take their clothing, at first, he thought the dragon wanted him to eat the man with all the persistent nudging of the body against his feet, but it lifted the black leather armour with a claw and trilled at Eddie softly.

 

It was still loose on him, but it was actually cleaner and in better shape than the rags he had been wearing.

He tried to ignore the dragon eating the whole body when he was done undressing it.

The dragon had nuzzled him while he was in his new clothing and it made soft trilling sounds, it was like a deep throaty cello.  

 

The dragon also had some habits one could call…cute.

Like trying to scratch it’s back on a wall like a giant bear.

Once while laying in the sun from the opening that leads to the sheer cliff it had bolted upright and started slamming its head on the wall behind it making rumbling sounds of displeasure hat sounded like rocks rubbing together.

 

No, make that boulders, an avalanche of frustrated growls before Eddie scooted over and he felt those opal eyes lock on him as if expecting him to jump off the ledge.

“Hey, um…want me to…I dunno, help scratch that itch?”

 

The dragon tilted its head from side to side like it was trying to figure Eddie out then lowered itself, its scales lifting slightly in a patch, underneath Eddie could see something that looked like water but pitch black, was this its skin?

Eddie just stared at the surface flowing under the scales for a moment before a growl interrupted his train of thought and his hands fell on top of the surface.

It was like nothing he had ever felt, his hands sinking into it a little, it was like what he thought touching a feather pillow would be like.

He ran his fingers over the surface, delicately scratching, the surface gave to his touch but he could not break the surface tension.

And the sounds the dragon made were just the best, it was purring like an overgrown cat and its long tongue was lolling out of its mouth as it was getting its itch scratched. 

 

There were other things too, Like the “gifts” the dragon sometimes would bring back Eddie a skull, or anything particularly shiny, Rocks, shells, coins.

 

So many that a third pile was added to the horde just for him.

There also was the feeding, the dragon seemed to be obsessed with feeding him, it overfed Eddie at any opportunity.

I had tried to feed Eddie humans but he had screamed so loud that it became agitated and stopped pushing the body on him. Beginning to nuzzle the loud human instead making soft gurgling sounds to reassure him.

 

The dragon had left at the moment to get more food so Eddie was rummaging around his small pile, sorting out the shells and coins, shaping them into pictures on the glossy black floor.

He smiled as he looked at a tarnished silver piece twirling it in his fingers as he looked at the picture he had created.

 

A large grinning silver dragon with shell pieces for eyes and teeth, he could not help but chuckle under his breath at the oddness of it all. Being cared for by such a large creature.

 

He heard scraping along the opening and frowned, the dragon made a whooshing sound when it entered, flaring its wings dramatically. This sounded much smaller, deciding it was time to hide he scooted under some of the corpses, wincing as he felt fingers brush his face. Of course, he had to get stuck with MR. corpse blanket the dragon, it could not horde normal things like gold.

 

He grumbled softly before freezing up as he heard a voice.

 

“Drake and his crackpot schemes…guy is just guessing, he don’t know if the beasties spit will make it work…now I gotta grab a gross dead body…”

 

The man was slightly obscured from Eddie's view but he could tell by the clanking sounds of movement that he was heavily armoured, he also sounded gruff…but what did Drake want with dead bodies in a dragon’s lair?

Eddie wanted to know more so he shuffled a little in the pile, causing some bodies to shift.

Shit, he was exposed…he was staring at the guard and the guard was staring at him, his visor was down, the metallic sheen of the armour dull from years of combat, the man was huge a behemoth that could pop Eddie like a grape.

 

“Well, well. Look at this a living human…I guess it beats carrying a corpse.”

Eddie went wide-eyed, at first, he may have not wanted to be here, but now he was not sure he wanted to go back to a town for some time. The dragon was nice, he had food and company he was not giving that up.

Eddie started to slide back into the pile as best he could but he was caught by cold steel circling his ankle.

 

“Now where are you going princess? Drake wants dragon spit, and from the way, you smell you have lots on you.”

 

Eddie frowned at the man and kicked his leg trying to get free. He did not really mind the smell of the dragon’s spit, it was mainly a sweet smell with a copper tang at the end telling of its predatory nature.

His thoughts were broken as was the grip on his leg by the sound of a roar.

 

“Shit, Well I will be back soon princess, Gotta tell Drake about this.”

He heard the rush of steel banging on rock and another series of roars. The dragon slamming into the cave and sliding into the body pile. He squeaked as the dragon growled at him and he tried to talk it down.

 

“It’s me, hey…It is Okay…I’m okay…”

 

The dragon pushed its muzzle to his chest and growled licking Eddie’s ankle free of the foreign smell.

 

Eddie whined with slight displeasure at being lathered up in more saliva but the dragon was gentle, it’s tongue was soft and after it was done it was nuzzling Eddie softly warbling soft coo’s as if to reassure him…But he was still afraid.

 

The knight had said he would be back soon, Eddie clung to the dragon’s snout, he could only hope that he would not find him.


	4. Things are about to get wild!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in which we enter the belly (chest ooze) of the beast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!~ I have popped back up from the sewers to let you know school has started so I was taking a break to get my act together, but who wants a short chapter before I drop upon thee both exposition and maybeeee some freaky tentacle based fun times?  
> If you want that lemme know!  
> Sorry for the shortness, I did want a short introductory though and it helps me get back into the swing of things!  
> Thank you for your Readership!  
> ~Zeo

The dragon had not left him alone since that day. It was odd such a powerful creature was worried for him, yet still, it clung to him needily like a child with its favourite toy at every turn. It would press its muzzle to his stomach as it lay on the ground, it was like a facsimile of a hug, gentle and warm, but sadly lacking the arms to encircle him.

 

He was getting more used to being bathed with the dragon’s tongue, covered in it’s sent…he would be lying if he said he did not sort of starting to enjoy it.

Truly it was always warm and it snuggled him after laying its head down and casting opalescent eyes upon him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

 

It even took him to the fruit trees that it usually went to alone, the ride was always within the dragon’s mouth, wrapped up in its tongue and cradled between teeth. Eddie was a bit ashamed to say he fell asleep during those rides now, all danger in the situation not registering in his mind at one point he might have screamed, but now that mouth only meant warm safety for him.

  

If he noticed the changing of the seasons, he did not mention it.  Though had he been wise, the twittering calls of birds and the rutting of deer may have caught his attention more.

 

 

* * *

 

It was that time, and it was having a hard time controlling itself. There was the urge to fly off, to seek a mate, though, it knew it would find no takers.

Then there was this new urge.

Terrifying, bright, sharp, but also beautiful somehow.

The desire to protect its treasure was stronger though it also felt odd at how it saw its little star.

The smiles it flashed and the soft words it spoke, even as its voice cracked were adorable and sweet.

The moments when their treasure would rub under its scales there was a strong desire to pull it close, never let go and let its little darling in.

The liquid-like material of its “skin” shivered with delight at that thought. It could keep this beautiful jewel safest that way…make sure it wanted for nothing as their small darling was coiled within darkness.

 

Sometimes it caught itself in fantasy and had to shake itself free, but it made sense…didn’t it?

 

The more it thought the more it came to the conclusion that yes, this was a good idea. And yes, perhaps the season was getting to its mind…But surely its small darling would not mind.

 

No, its treasure was perfect, its treasure would be happy and safe.

 

**No matter what.**

* * *

 

 

That evening after helping the dragon sort through piles with less disgust than he used to have, he was laying upon the dragon’s chest as the tongue of the dragon rubbed through his hair making him all but melt.

 

He was full, warm and safe. Sure, it was weird but he was happy, he was the happiest he had been in a long time and all it took was a dragon.

 

He blushed in spite of himself at thinking of the tales of princesses that were kidnapped by dragons and he could not help but feel slightly happy if not embarrassed that he was basically a princess to this dragon.

 

“Hey, Um…Thank you again…You are always so nice to me. So, if you need anything?”

 

It was odd like something had clicked for the dragon regarding his speech as the scales over the dragon’s chest parted, revealing the glossy black abyss below.

He looked up at the dragon who had tilted its head and was making encouraging gurgling sounds for him and he smiled. It was not the first time the dragon had asked him to scratch an itch.

 

He moved forward to reach the blackness…but it met him back his arms encircled and pulled flat against the chest as the scales closed back over him.

Part of him wanted to be scared, or angry.

The dragon could not talk though, and it had never hurt him before.

It was always tender and sweet, so even though his heart pounded in his chest and the warmth of the black abyss surrounded him until he could see nothing, he accepted it with as little fear as he could muster.

 

Then a voice within him, yet all around him at once spoke with the volume of the waves crashing into rocks and cliffs yet the tenderness of a long-lost lover.

 

**“Hello my little treasure, you are safe do not worry.**

**I am venom, and you are mine.”**


	5. Make love to the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are brief regrets until Eddie finds himself coming undone to an eldritch Dragon.

Eddie had a few particular feelings and most were not overly positive at this point. He was wracking his brain trying to understand what just had happened, he was surrounded in an abyss that should make him fear, however thanks to the dragon his fight or flight response was too messed up to register this.

Though, he was upset in all honesty; he felt a little betrayed that he was here and also ashamed of himself for not seeing his untimely demise coming, he also was angry that he was not all too bothered by it.

If this was how he was going to die…there were worse fates he guessed.  

Then the voice came, it was so deep, so all-encompassing that he was not sure what to do. Somehow, he found his voice though and inhaled…it felt like he was breathing molasses.

“if you wanted to eat me, you could have done it when we first met.”

 

He cringed at his snark and sarcasm, great, now he was dead for sure. Instead of feeling like he was being torn apart though he could feel a gentle caress on his cheek and heard the deep mirthful laughter of the dragon that made him shudder.

 

**“Ah, our lovely treasure. We would not eat you…though we are sure you would be quite tasty. No, we would never wish harm to you. Besides you did ask if there was anything you could do for us.”**

 

Damn, he did. He didn’t think the dragon understood him though! He thought it was a slightly intelligent beast. Though looking into those deep opal eyes, he should have guessed that this creature was probably godlike in form and intelligence.

 

“w-well, be that as it may, I did not think I was gonna be dragged…wherever here is…”

He could feel it purr and that somehow made him want to close his eyes from how the purring was shuddering around him rocking him into sleep like a long carriage ride.

 

**“You are within us, in a way our outer layer is just armoured the inside is the heart revealed only to a select few…we are glad it is our beautiful small star.”**

 

Eddie felt his cheeks flame red at the praise and wiggled a little, he was basically seeing the dragon’s true form? If so, it was an all-encompassing night that he was living and breathing in.

He should not feel so safe here, so…cherished…right?

 

Just as he was about to ask another question, he felt something tugging under the leather tunic he was wearing and he let out a soft yelp, wriggling away.

“What was that?!”

He could almost feel the dragon’s…venom’s sadness as they spoke, almost a whining pout.

 

**“Little gem, beautiful treasure…we want to hold you. We have seen you without that armour on and we are not armoured here, be fair.”**

 

Eddie felt more…. somethings in the darkness wrap around him, his waist encircled firmly as there was more tugging, but the armour did not come off even though he knew that venom was capable of ripping through steel normally it seemed almost as if it was…

“Wait…are you asking permission…you want me to willingly get undressed, what for?”

 

Eddie had gotten undressed a few times in front of the dragon but only out of necessity, what reason could the creature possibly have?

 

**“We would not think this is such a hard thing to ask of a mate.”**

 

Wait, hold up there.

“Mate?” Eddie just choked out, the breath leaving his lungs as if it had been punched out of him.

 

**“Yes, we have given you gifts, courted you, we sleep with you, and you said you would.”**

This was all said so matter-of-factly that Eddie could not help but start laughing in hysterics.

“Oh my god, this is all a dream, I am dying in that pit Drake sent me to and I’m having a dream because I’m dying.”  

 

He was laughing so hard that he doubled over wheezing and venom started to writhe around him in agitation, gently stroking through his hair and along his spine trying to calm him.

 

**“You are not dying and are not going to die; do you think we would let that happen to you, Eddie?”**

 

All at once he stopped, it spoke his name and was gently encircling him with itself, small patches of darkness softly touching his neck, chin, and running over his lips so softly like they were afraid to hurt him.

 

**“Eddie, we wish to love you…why do you resist the idea so?”**

 

Venom’s voice was so gentle and it broke him.

He was flushing now with anger, with self-hate, because this could not be happening.

 

“Because no one loves me! Not my own father! Not the woman I loved for years! Not my mother who died because of me!”  

 

He felt the hate pouring from him and being soaked into venom like a sponge, yet all venom expelled was their own fear.

 

**“Eddie, do we repulse you? We know we are not the same as those humans…but we want to be good to you, please Eddie…”**

 

For a thing so big, it sounded so meek and Eddie felt wrong for being angry, it was not venom’s fault, it just wanted to love him, it did not know he was so broken.

Besides, he was not bothered so much with venom not being a person so much as he would somehow mess up this relationship too.

He should feel more trepidation to being with something so inhuman, but he figured God had already turned his back on him by now.

What was a little more sin mixed in with some hope?

 

“hey…I’m, listen it is not your fault. I am just worried okay? Everyone so far has left me, I don’t want you to as well.”

 

He felt warmth bloom around him and encompass him in the hug he did not know he had been wanting this much, as he leaned into it, he felt venom’s voice inside his mind. Their chuckle forcing away all doubt.

 

**“We are a dragon Eddie, and you are our treasure. We intend to horde you forever.”**

 

That was all it took to shatter any resolve he had, just the promise of being loved forever. How sappy could he get?

This time when his shirt was being tugged off, he complied and groaned with delight as every knot and sore spot in his torso was soothed with venom’s roiling warm form. Dark appendages ran through his hair, rubbing his scalp and working his brain into mindless putty.

He panted and leaned forward and as he found an appendage, he pressed a gentle kiss there with chapped lips.

 

His mind was having a hard time registering the part of this that was “wrong” when his whole body was singing a course of yes. Screaming within his mind in delight as he began to think less, and enjoy more.

* * *

 

Their little treasure was so pliant right now, they watched as they surrounded him and breathy groans passed through beautiful plush lips, green eyes shaded under fluttering eyelashes.

It took most of their willpower not to just rip the remaining clothing from that milky skin but they remembered that this little gem was human, so gentle tender care was needed, especially for their first joining.

 

With some tugging and wiggling on Eddie’s part, they were able to get him free from the confines of his pants, taking time now to marvel at his soft skin and hair, humans were such soft breakable little things.

Eddie had to be kept safe.

Something possessive sparked within them and they pulled Eddie down, sinking him to the thighs into their dark form so he was held fast. Their gem did not notice until he tried to move a little and failed, it made him produce such a cute little sound.

 

Now came some of the more fun parts.

They produced a special mass of appendages between Eddie’s encased thighs and gently began to rub the soft flesh still covered by undergarments. They could feel Eddie twitching, his manhood beginning to spring to life as slick trails were run over his inner thighs and covered cock.

 

**“Eddie, we are going to mark you with our scent in new places. Do you want to be ours, Eddie?”**

The human was gasping and whining, barely able to keep coherent thought, that may have been their fault a little…a human within their space would no doubt have different effects than one of their own kind, truly it was a miracle they did not break his mind but their influence was strong here, and it was having a potent effect on Eddie in the most delicious way.  

 

“more wanna feel you, venom.”

The words were spoken with a delight and reverence venom had never known.

They made their mind up now to be with this little human and treat him like the princess he truly was meant to be.

 

“ **Then you will have all of me my small darling.”**

Cooing they stripped off the thin fabric and drank in the sight before them; Eddie with his hair mussed, eyes blown wide, sweat dripping down his chest and back, thighs encased in them as his now swollen cock stood proud against his stomach.

 

They began to meticulously rub a new scent over Eddie from the specialized appendages, wherever they touched dark stains were left.

They started with his head running over his scalp and watching the liquid sink in, his ears, his eyelids his lips.  As they coated these a soft pink tongue darted out and flicked against them, it was pleasant, they wiggled a thinner limb in-between pillowy lips and rubbed against the wet heat they found.

* * *

The taste he was being fed was not unpleasant. In fact, the more he sucked the more he found his mind wishing for more, was that what it was to mate one of these creatures? You become addicted to them so fully you never want to leave?  

 

Whatever the case he was not sure he wanted to, just a little attention from venom had made his body sing. He chased after the limb as it left his mouth with a wet pop, whining softly at the loss as he began rutting into the wet mass of tendrils below, his manhood tingled as the strange lubricant slid over it but he could not find it in himself to stop. Everything felt so good and every nerve was set alight. He did, however, yelp when his hips were lifted and his ass cheeks were parted. He was so nervous about this yet venom did not force like he imagined would happen, no, a tendril gently rubbed the liquid like a soothing balm against his fluttering hole.

 

**“Don’t worry my little love, we will wait for this. For now, marking the outside will be just fine.”**

 

True to their word venom only rubbed the outside giving his ass an appreciative squeeze as the appendages left his backside in favour of wiggling against his sack and pulling a moan from him.

“v-veno..m gonna….im gonna cum…”

 

The creature rumbled in appreciation and finally, something tugged on his weeping cock.

 

**“Oh Eddie, go ahead, cum, share your pleasure with us, now and forever.”**

Eddie could not stop as pleasure vaulted through his mind ripping into him as steaks of white flowed into the vast abyss and he was gently caressed and laid against the immense form that was venom.

 

And for the first time in a long time, he felt something he had not felt.

Love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, READY FOR THIS TRAINWRECK?  
> I kid you not I spent an hour or to just looking over this and thinking. "Is this smut? I don't even know?"  
> I tried so there is that. so, there is sorta smut now, which is just excellent.  
> Also, yes venom is not a real conventional dragon, I do want to go over that, Just gonna put eldritch in the tag.  
> And smut....LEMME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD A TAG PLEASE!  
> LOVE YALL!


	6. Tooth and claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of quiet before a storm, turbulence comes before they reform.   
> Enter in as dark as pitch.  
> The powers of one as terrible as a litch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for how late this is, I had half a chapter then injured myself at my job.  
> I am doing a bit better, though I am wearing wrist bracers to write.   
> Man, I missed this you have no idea!  
> It sucks having inspiration and being to injured to type.   
> anyway...  
> SOME SMUT AND TRAGEDY! HECK YEAH.  
> Just what you all came here for.   
> Imma mess things up fam.   
> (this feels so short for the hiatus It was on and I greatly apologize for the inconvenience. )

Eddie woke feeling warmer than he had in a long time, he nuzzled against the warmth encompassing him not wanting to wake from it.

**“Eddie, it is time to wake up.”**

Eddie whined softly and pressed a small kiss to the appendage caressing his face.

“no, wanna sleep more…”

He was being stubborn by this point, but being mixed and joined with venom made him feel fairly sluggish in a happy sort of blissed out way.

Even as he snuggled, he felt more curling shadows tickle just under his ribs and his eyes shot open as he tried to contain his laughter.

**“Eddie, Time to eat little lovely.”**  

It was touch and go for a while but he was getting more and more used to being absorbed into Venom, though Venom was very strict about how long they could stay together, making sure to wake Eddie before breakfast to feed him and feed themselves.

Venom had talked about how hard it was to separate from him and how they wished they could keep Eddie but it was dangerous to keep A human within them for too long.

“Why would it be dangerous?”

The cold feeling of sadness and loss that emanated off of Venom made him shut up immediately.

**“You would not be able to separate from us eventually; you would become one with us and not be Eddie anymore.”**

He sat and pondered this as he ate an apple and some hazelnuts on the top of the skull pile.

Venom had the habit of putting him on top of it. they said

**“We like the look of you on the top of our horde, the most beautiful treasure we have.”**

It made him blush but he shook the wonderful thought aside for the moment, the real question he should be thinking is; could he really stop being himself?

He guessed if he died, but Venom would never knowingly hurt him, so it must be like an odd body function that just happened, like breathing.

He watched his love leave earlier through the opening in order to find fresh prey and he could not help but feel excited for when they came back…Night.

The time when they would join.

Eddie would not lie and say it was not strange at first being treated like a maiden in the bedroom, tender and loved while he was pushed down and was played like a harp.

He was still afraid to be…taken and Venom was just so good to him in that respect, promising to wait until he was ready and gently caressing his hair until his nerved vanished.

He had a surprise for Venom tonight though…well, it may not be exactly what Venom wanted he felt so bad that he got off every evening and venom had yet to seem at least pleasured, at least sexually.  They seemed happy, yet he felt like a terrible bedmate.

It was going to change tonight and he was going to make sure to give his lover a good time tonight.

Even if it made his cheeks flame red and had his heart thundering in his ears like a warhorse.

They were enjoying the feeling of Eddie sprawled out over the light leather of their wings, dexterous fingers rubbing against the fine hide there. Such an odd thing, a massage. But Eddie had asked to do this among other things he would not talk about yet, still, they purred and gurgled with delight as those gentle lips pressed kisses to the “stars” in the undersides of their wings.

They heard the sound of fabric dropping and they released an excited trill, enjoying seeing Eddie discard clothing readily and sit atop their broad chest.

They could not communicate as easily to Eddie like this, it was mainly in their native tongue. However, the lovely human seemed to have no fear.

No, Eddie reached towards their face and made grabby gestures with his hands and those beautiful big eyes were begging them, they released a chuckle and put their massive head in those small hands which drew them close and then…

Eddie licked them on their maw, which transformed into small kisses and happy sighs.

**Treasure. ~**

They were delighted in this little display as their kind often interpreted the world through scent, having their little mate’s scent on them filled them with delight and they opened their maw slightly to let their own tongue roll out, maybe to Lick Eddie a bit more and taste him again.

But their small star was faster and to their surprise, and delight those lovely lips were against their tongue, kissing hungrily before licking against Venoms tongue with a happy groan, hugging the slippery appendage against his body.

Now Venom had to hold back a roar, Eddie tasted so good against them, naked and needy, they could taste every inch of their little lover and they saw stars when Eddie sucked the tip of their tongue into his mouth and began to rub his own against it. Venom could barely take it and at this point Eddie was beginning to sink past their scales, groaning at this loss as he fell into the heart of his lover. What happened was intense, to say the very least. Eddie had never felt this close to anyone before as he could almost feel his pores filled with venom. It was almost like they were fully connected for some blissful moments before he was jettisoned once more into the air of the cave. He looked around to see a tail retreating deeper into the maze to tunnels and called out to no avail as his lover vanished, leaving him to puzzle over what had happened alone.

* * *

 

Venom dunked their head in the water, again and again, trying to clear the fog from their mind. Every part of them wanted Eddie back, to be part of him again. However, this would not work, they could feel Eddie slipping when the mingling was attempted, they knew it would turn out like this yet they tried anyway…Their star was a perfect match and they could feel it.

Yet they could never attempt this and all for one stupid reason.

They had lost the thing that would help them long ago.

They sorted through their nose and lashed their tongue as they pawed at the water furiously. The frustration was too much to bear at times, to see Eddie so close yet unable to commit a true joining with him, worse yet how could they let their beautiful treasure know that they could have joined at one point only to rip it from his precious tiny hands?

No, this would be a secret for now and they knew it may stay that way until the end of their days…their little treasure would die before them and they could not stop it.

With those sombre thoughts, they dragged themselves back to the main chamber and looked around.

**“Eddie?”**

They snuffled on top of the skull pile before knocking it over, soon becoming frantic.  They hauled bodies out of the way and checked, carelessly tossing aside anything in their way before they stopped and caught it…a different scent, the one that had been on their Eddie before.

Unfurling massive wings, they let out a roar filled with rage, hurt and fear.

**“̶̖̳̮̟̩͖̹̙̫̐̔͆̂̒̅̅̃͑̎̋̆̈̽̍̍̊̕͝Ȩ̵̢̢̫̫̙̗̬̝͎̈́̆̋̂͌͒̎̋̓̋̑̒̓̀̓̇̂͘͝Ḋ̶̙̖͓͕͖͔̱͔̞̻̗̣̼̜̙̭͍̗͙̋̿̀̽̂̅̃̏̄̄̓͘͜͜͜͝͠͝D̶̡̬̻̲͉͔̞̞̖͓̺͇̮̪̟̭̳͎͓̩͚̞͚̕͝Ḯ̶̯̏̉̈͂̅̿͌̏̌̉̿̌̓̒̋̈̂̐̉̀̌̔Ȩ̴̩͉̫̩͖̙͕̜̣̼͔͈̙̖̾ͅͅ!̴̣̤̼̣͉͚͛”̷̧̣̌́̔̉̆̐̾́͌̿̿̓́̀͛̏̒͐̕̚**

 


	7. Dragon reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is captured as a damsel and leaves as a titan.  
> !!TW Breif gore!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope most of you know how selkies kind of work?   
> Basically, a selkie is a male seal based mermaid (though they can be female too!) and they would give potential brides to be a magic seal coat that changed the bride into a selkie if she wore it and that is kinda what the stone is like. 
> 
> Also, I am using a tablet to update this so I am super sorry for any mistakes made, please bear with me!

Hoisted onto the back of a horse with a bag on his head was not how he envisioned his evening going.  
Luckily he had been able to pull on his clothing before he was accosted and bound up, dragged out down a freaking CLIFF.  
He would have screamed if he was not gagged under the bag on his head.  
Things as they were, were pretty bad though his heart banged in his chest when he heard the thunderous roar of venom which made his heart soar only to have it plummet to the ground once more as he felt himself being dragged into a dark cave and manacles were fastened on his arms and legs.  
He felt it was a cave due to the moist air and the cool rock under his feet, it also was too small for Venom to hope to fit into the entrance…rocks scraped along his shoulders as he was tugged along, stumbling and nearly falling many times. This cave entrance must be far enough away that it would probably be difficult to spot even from the sky.  
This evening was going just great, first, he gets his affections spurned and Venom went and would not even talk to him about it.  
Now he was being dragged God knows where by some crazy person who had put a sword to his throat and told him not to move in a gruff voice.

* * *

 

“Ah, sir Roland. I  am so glad to see you brought him this time, I can only hope that you have not wasted my time. Now off with you.”

Eddie may be bound and gagged but he knew that voice anywhere…The devil himself Lord Drake. Eddie was pushed back onto a stone surface and felt himself being chained to it, uncomfortable metal already chafing against his raw wrists and ankles. Then the bag was removed and he found himself blinking in the dim light, his heart stuttering to a stop. All around him were vials and beakers, things that only alchemists had, bubbling and simmering, different ingredients were hanging  from hooks in a stone ceiling, chains hung around, fastened to the hooks hewn into the stone of the ceiling, he could see a trap door and a ladder that must have l tread up to Drake’s home and some secret entryway, just given how long he had been walking down the tunnels of this cave system, yet what made his heart stop was the pile of bodies human and animal in different states of decay piled into a wooden cart.   
Drake must have seen his horror and smirked.

“All failures thus far, they either die or go quite mad. Oh well, more for the pit. I honestly thought that is where you were going, it was a fun thought all those mad people ripping you limb from limb.”

The dark-haired man sighed almost wistfully that thought before continuing.

“Oh well. At least you will be useful now.”

Drake hummed to himself as he worked, uncovering something and mixing a few powders in a stone bowl. Eddie could only stare on in horror, what is it this madman was doing? What was he planning?

“I am not removing the gag, honestly your lips look much better with something in them…though I suppose most of you looks better now. How was it to become a dragon’s pet? For someone as lowly as you I imagine it was lovley.”

  
This made him thrash against his bindings, he was not a pet, Venom treated him as an equal! A lover…but…last night…no..no! he could not doubt his love right now.

“I imagine you are curious.”

Drake just ignored Eddie’s outburst and fiddled with a small black box in the corner of the room that he had uncovered.

“As to why you are here, well I needed something alive that had been in contact with the dragon this time. If I can get this one artefact work properly I can replicate it and then once I do Well…Ever heard of the philosopher’s stone?”

  
Eddie snorted at that, all of that was garbage and he knew no one could live forever.

“scoff all you like, you are a simpelton after all, but It is real and the ones who create them are dragons. They carry these stones within them and when they mate they give them to their mate, much like wedding rings binding to lives symbolically but this bind not symbolically but truly.”

Carlton Drake strode over to Edward Brock, holding the small black box, it was plain and simple for what the man was claiming but Eddie stopped thrashing and looked at Drake with horror. Wishing this story would end…that he would just do the terrible thing that would end him up in the pit if only so he had the chance to see venom one last time.

  
“My great-great-grandfather fought a dragon in his youth, he managed to split open its side, and out came this gem, well he soon became driven to unlock it’s secrets and passed them down, my family has been working towards unlocking it’s potential so we could gain the lifeblood of dragons.”

  
Eddie stared at Drake, his dark eyes and raven hair that was swept to the side. The clothing that adorned him dark as to not leave any bloodstains like a doctor or barbers. He was afraid no if he had not been before. Drake was mad, this story was insane! There was no way in hell what he was saying held any weight.

“Now Mr Brock, you are going to help me. You are so lucky to have such a great purpose now.”  
The smile on Drake’s mouth was cold and he flicked the box open.  
Eddie heard before he saw, or felt he assumed as Drake did not react.  
What flowed out of the box was like a song, rough and deep, he could feel his heart swell with something other than dread…something he only felt with Venom.  
Wait, was this something from Venom’s horde or perhaps

“Well Edward, I am going to lay it on your chest. Most of the time it burns people, but this is why I wear gloves.”  
Eddie felt a strange calm wash over him as Drake unfastened his shirt, hen he Finally saw it being lowered to his chest his breath caught in his throat.  
It looked like a great white opal, shimmering like one of Venom’s eyes. The world moved in slow motion as it was slowly set towards his chest and as it made contact he let out the breath he did not know he had been holding.  
Then the world went insane.

* * *

 

As contact was made The opal-like almost seemed to sink into his chest slightly, it felt warm. It felt _good_ , he could feel, hear, and smell it before he saw it.

Carlton Drake’s throat against his teeth as blood gushed out of the once-living man, he was frenzied in his eating, gorging on all the sticky red flesh till nothing was really left but an eye and the viscera clinging to him. which he began lapping at with a long tongue. He was vaguely aware of broken chains that dangled from him and his back and scalp felt so itchy it was almost like they were on fire.

  
_Who was he again?_   
_What was he?_

  
That did not matter too much at the moment, he wanted to leave now that he had eaten, this place smelled terrible and like death, dead meat rotting. Not like nice clean bones and sterile corpses.

  
_Why did he think that?_

  
He slid on his stomach up to the tunnels, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to taste the air instinctually. He knew which way was out, he could taste the fresh air on his tongue.  
When he finally got out he fell onto the grass and rolled upon it, he could feel the tension and itching in his back flare up and he hissed softly.  
He needed something to soothe this burning itch in his scalp and back.  
With long strides on all fours, he smelled the air, ducking and diving to sniff out a pond or river.

_Why am I running like this?_

When he came to a clearing in the deep woods he smelled the pond and slid towards it, he found himself taken with his reflection for some reason.

Blackened fingertips that ended in retractable claws, darkness swirling out of an opal in his chest that seeped down his chest arms and legs, black horns with opalescent tips just beginning to emerge through pale skin close to a mop of chestnut hair, bright emerald eyes.   
He imagined his back must be burning because his wings were unfolding.

Though he did not know how he came to that conclusion.

Enough admiring his reflection, he plunged into the water, becoming annoyed by the restriction on his legs he tore off the useless fabric on it with a snarl and a flurry of claws.

He gasped and roared as his horns grew and curled backwards and the pain of his wings growing was so much worse.  
They were large, big enough to carry him in flight if he desired. They somehow made him feel…nostalgic, black with star patterns within…however they hurt so much in their growth that he nearly passed out in the water.

_Food_.

  
He followed his nose once more to fill the cavern that was his stomach.

 

 


End file.
